gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gamemode 4 Wiki
Welcome to the Gamemode 4 Wiki We have a total of pages, and contributions have been made! What is Gamemode 4? Gamemode 4 is a collection of Command-Block modules created by Accidental Games' Sparks that modify and improve the vanilla Minecraft game-play experience without the use of mods. There are three ways you can use Gamemode 4 modules: Download a new Minecraft world with the module pre-installed for you, install the module using the 1-click install or download the module as an MCEdit Schematic file. Most modules have all three of these options available. Newsboard *Sticky* As we are a developing wiki, we need your help on making pages! Before making a page or editing a page, please see the page in which I should have just linked, to avoid us having to delete it! 16/04/15: Possibly the biggest module so far, liquid tanks has been released and can now be downloaded! 08/04/15: Better armor stands has been released, check it out! 31/03/15: The disassembler is out! 25/03/15: Achievements are up! Check your account page for demo. 25/03/15: The forum is up and running, find it in on the wiki then forums! Featured Article Nominate next month's featured article here! Featured Article of the Month Disassembler Expansion Pack Adds an upgrade to the custon crafter, as shown in the crafting section below, which allows you to disassemble tools, weapons and armour, with no damage. It will not work if they have been damaged, or are not put in the centre square of the disassembler. Enchantments are NOT kept, so be careful when using it with enchanted weapons, armour or tools. Read More Types of Module There are currently five types of module: Stand-Alone Module Stand-Alone modules are just that - you can insert any of them into your world and they will work right away, they're completely self-contained and require no other modules to function. Currently the majority of the Gamemode 4 modules fall under this category. Base Module Base Modules don't do much by themselves, rather they provide a base platform that other modules can use and communicate with. Currently the Custom Crafter is the only base module available. Expansion modules can use this base to add their own custom crafting recipes to make items the module then makes use of. Reliant Module Reliant modules act like stand-alone modules, adding new elements to your gameplay, but require a base module to properly function. Currently this means that the module has a custom crafting recipe that it needs the Custom Crafter base module to process. Reliant modules may require the base or suggest it for ease of use. Expansion Pack Expansion Packs add functionality or new elements to another module. Currently these only exist as modules that add functions or recipes to the Custom Crafter base module. Module Pack Module packs are similar modules bundled together to save space and reduce lag by sharing clocks etc. They are designed to reduce lag if people wanted all of the modules in the pack and to make their installation faster. Currently only one module pack has been made. Latest activity Newsboard *Sticky* As we are a developing wiki, we need your help on making pages! Before making a page or editing a page, please see the page in which I should have just linked, to avoid us having to delete it! 16/04/15: Possibly the biggest module so far, liquid tanks has been released and can now be downloaded! 08/04/15: Better armor stands has been released, check it out! 31/03/15: The disassembler is out! For the full list of news, please see the community corner. Category:Browse